


Something to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, Smoking, new boy, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name was Kim Minseok. </p><p>His skin was toasty and his eyes were the color of coffee with a spoonful of creamer. He'd been here for five minutes and nearly all the girls were already swooning over him.</p><p>His name was Oh Sehun. </p><p>He had hair the color of bleached flour and lips that never seemed to curl into a smile. He had been here for years and it would take him bombing the school to get anyone to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember

Chapter One

His name was Kim Minseok. His hair was black like raven feathers and his eyes were the color of coffee with a spoonful of creamer. The girls noticed him immediately. He had been in the building perhaps five minutes minimum, and every female in the building was already swooning over him. I could see where the desire for him was coming from…But at the same time he gave me bad vibes, but perhaps it was just the way he was dressed. A black t-shirt clung to his stomach, the way a shirt does after taking a dip, and his jeans were dark blue. His shoes were dark just like the rest of his apparel. He was outstandingly toasty – the color of golden grahams – nearly. But under his eyes there were dark bags that made it look like he hadn’t sleep in a million years. He looked broody yet confident – two emotions that were nearly exact opposites, but with him they clashed perfectly.

"Have you seen the new boy?" My best 'frenemy' Taeyeon asked me as she slithered up next to me like the snake she was. Taeyeon and I had a history together longer then the holy bible...And it wasn't a pretty one. Within the past year though we had managed to get along fairly civilized. 

"Yeah. Who hasn't seen him yet?" I rolled my eyes but Taeyeon was far to busy staring at Minseok to even notice me. 

"He's my next project." Taeyeon said slyly as the words fell from her smirking lips. I gagged and she gave me an evil glare. "Is something wrong Dallae?" She put stress on my name, because she knew I preferred my nickname, Lae, pronounced like the word lay.

"You cannot just treat every boy you find cute like a game. They have feelings too you know? Figured you would have found that out after you left Luhan high and dry for Baekhyun." My tone was oozing with salt, but it was Tayeon's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." Taeyeon said, as she sashayed away towards the boy - Minseok - in that moment I was fairly certain I could read minds, because I could see right through her thick skull, and the letters 'S E X' were written in big block letters.

Taeyeon had long blonde hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a dark brown, her lips were constantly slathered in a rich, dark, red gloss. She was extremely beautiful and I wasn't about to deny it...But, then again, it takes some snakes awhile to shed their skin. 

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice him walking towards me, but suddenly Minseok was standing in front of me. He looked around 5'8 to 5'9 so he was at least six inches taller then me. He smelled like raspberry Popsicle's and bonfire smoke. My skin was crawling all over my bones and I wanted to walk away but I knew it would be rude of me. 

"Hey," Minseok smiled at me "I'm-"

"Minseok." I finished for him, just then realizing how weird that must have been. 

He laughed a throaty laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Well, yes, I am Minseok...But I was actually going to say I'm looking for the honors English classroom with Mrs. Kim." 

I felt my cheeks flush red and I mumbled a shy 'oh' before he told me it was okay and I had no reason to be embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who already seems to know me...Or at least of me. I'd like to continue this chat but I really do need to find Mrs. Kim. I heard she is really strict, and I wouldn't want to be late. Especially on my first day." He seemed genuinely sorry.

"Hey, its totally fine, my dude. Her class is actually right here." I said pointing at her classroom which was literally the one we were standing in front of. 

That's when he winked at me. "I know. I just needed an excuse to talk to you...And possibly get your number?" I sighed inwardly. He wasn't desperate but he was very forward and quick. I didn't like it that much. 

"Hm...Talk to me at lunch and I'll think about it." It was my turn to wink. 

He laughed and turned into the classroom, and I watched before walking off to my own class. 

 

 

Comment for the next chapter? <3


End file.
